Run from the past to the future
by The Insane Marshmallow
Summary: First A2A story :) Chasing down a murdering criminal leads Alex and Gene to seek help in a runaway child who witnessed the outbreak of a violent crime and could help CID put the man behind bars. The child leads the Gene-Genie and his Bolly down a path they both only dreamed of. Galex. Read and Review please :)
1. Runaway's and Tip off's

**Running from the past to the future **

**Hi Guys, your friend the Insane Marshmallow here. I've got a new story here for all you ashes to ashes fans who love this series as much as I do. I have become so obsessed it must me a medical condition for me or something. Anyway, whilst I was watching all three series, this idea popped into my head. Don't know why and I've never written an A2A story before so I shall try my very best to do the series justice. I hope you like! Please leave your reviews so I know what you think. **

**WARNING: Galex in here, of course! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ashes to Ashes :( **

_Chapter one – Runaways and Tip off's _

**1982 **

'Listen 'ere Lady Bols, we've waited three months for a tip off on these bastards. If you think I'm gonna lose them by driving like some southern nancy, then you can bloody well think again!' Alex clung to the leather seats of the Quattro as Gene skidded the car around another corner. Ray egged the Manc Lion on as the car picked up speed, where as Chris looked as if he was clinging onto his breakfast in his stomach as well as his seat.

The Quattro gleamed in the watered down sunlight in the early hours of the morning, skidding around more corners as it races to its destination to lie low, not to be seen until its occupants strike.

Gene Hunt manoeuvred the car down the backstreets of London, closing in on where Liam Holger and his gang of drug smugglers were rumoured to meet up to exchange Speed and cash. His storm blue eye's seemed to be focused on the road, but every so often when the opportunity arose his eyes drifted to Alex in the seat beside him. She had finally dug herself out of the hole which she'd hidden in after the Price's death and he was glad. He would never admit it (Gene Hunt didn't do feelings) but he had missed her. He had missed their battles and how she always knew what to say in the right situation. The woman knew how to argue and it drove him nuts nine times out of ten, but now he couldn't imagine CID or his life without her.

Gene took the moment to let his eyes travel along her legs before having to focus back on the road to avoid hitting some stupid person stepping off the pavement. Gene spun around another corner as they headed towards the building site behind a local community centre and saw Alex clinging to her seat, very nearly toppling over, which would make it a possibility she could have fallen on top of him. If Gene hadn't been driving he wouldn't have minded very much. Bolly may have been an annoying tart some days but he couldn't shake the feeling he got when his eyes took notice of her.

Gene shook these thoughts out of his head as he pulled the break on suddenly, actually causing Alex to lose grip on her seat and for her hand to reach something to steady herself, which happened to be his thigh. Gene saw the slight red make its way up her face before she snatched her hand away. Gene gave her a small glance before gazing out the car windscreen. He was just glad Ray and Chris hadn't seen that, the last thing he needed was to hear more rumours going around about him and his D.I., especially after that sketch he'd drawn somehow magically appearing from his bin to be pinned up in the kitchen.

He'd never found who was responsible, but he was sure the two twats were in the back seat.

'Why've we stopped here? The site is another street away.' Alex's voice reached his ears and Gene had to force his usual pout onto his face.

'You may like to think you're the only one with the brains, D.I Drake, but if Holger is meeting some chums 'ere he'll 'ave to pass this street first and we've got better cover 'ere than in some shitty exposed building site.' Gene could see Alex's impressed look and he couldn't help feeling good from her smile.

From there on then they all sat in silence, waiting for the radio to buzz from Shaz, telling them Holger had been sighted and was on his way.

**XXX**

The bus station was just a blur of larger bodies, all pushing and shoving towards the exit. It was busier than home. Then again, she'd never gone a lot of places in her home city, only her flat school, the bookies for her dad and the chippy and Chinese. But everywhere she went here, there were people. So many people.

Nobody took notice of the person who only just reached their chests, crushing the young girl in the throngs of people streaming in all directions. She reached a clear patch and felt relieved as she sat on the green painted bench, reading the graffiti that had been carved into the wood. 'MATT WAZ HERE' she didn't know Matt. How many Matt's were there in London? A thousand? If that's just the Matt's, then how many other people were there? She tried counting all the names she knew and the list rattled on until she realised she was repeating some names.

All the confused was making her head swim and her stomach began competing for attention by growling. She hadn't eaten in so long. Right now, if she was at school, it would be lunch. She got free meals. Not that the food was any nice, but she wasn't going to turn her nose up at it. If her dad was in one of his moods as usual she wouldn't be having any dinner, so she always ate as much as she could at lunch times.

She gazed around the bus station and saw the man from her bus. He had asked all sorts of questions. Who was she? Why was she alone? Why wasn't she at school? Maybe wearing her school uniform wasn't a good idea; the burgundy jumper and pleated grey skirt of her primary school was a dead giveaway, drawing all sorts of attention. But she had to pretend she was going to school. But she wasn't. After leaving the flat, she chucked her battered school bag in a wheelie bin and walked to the bus station where she climbed on a bus heading to London. Her dad the night before had been in a really bad mood and scared her more than ever, so she was going.

She'd gotten a few strange looks, being a small girl and in a school uniform was bound to get her noticed by some, but they eventually turned away and looked at something else. Apart from the man, he watched her as she hid on the back seat and lay down to sleep. When she woke up, they were passing Birmingham and he began asking questions. She quoted her dad and told the man where to stick his questions. She didn't know what the sentence meant herself, but she'd heard them enough times to copy.

The man was pointing at her whilst talking to a man in a police uniform. Knowing she'd be sent home if caught, the young girl of eight pushed her way through the crowds towards the exit. She couldn't see the man or the police man, but she knew they'd come after and try and send her back home. She was never going back there.

**XXX**

A mere microsecond after the radio buzzed, Gene's hand flew out and grasped the device and pressed the receive button as Shaz informed him of Liam Holger moving towards them. Alex couldn't help but appreciate the way the famed Manc Lion jumped to attention straight away. It still amazed her how an imaginary construct could be so realistic in a way that she had never felt before.

'Earth to Bollinger Knickers?' Alex was snapped away from her imagination to face the real man staring at her.

'Sorry Guv.' Gene scowled and continued.

'Raymondo, you and Chris go in through the community centre, that way if Holger runs, you've cut off his only escape route.' Ray and Chris nodded and checked their guns.

'As for you, Bolly, if you can keep your 'ead in the real world long enough to come with me and block the entrance, that way Holger's trapped like the shit little bastard 'e is.' Alex nodded and climbed out the Quattro in time to see a battered Blue Ford Escort drive towards the turning point leading to the building site. Alex caught a glimpse of Liam Holger's face in the passenger seat, along with some other faces Alex had come to recognise after studying a lot of mug shots and criminal records.

Ray and Chris left the Quattro and headed left towards the community centre where they would block off the only escape route Holger could use, unless the man could suddenly scale three and a half meter walls.

Alex watched as Gene tucked his gun into his belt and followed the Guv along the road towards the site. As she walked along the road, her mind was soon travelling towards the man who walked just in front of her. She didn't know what it was, but lately she began noticing him more and more. The man was terrible to argue with, especially with all the insults he could hurl in his northern accent, but Alex sometimes _enjoyed_ their arguments.

'_God, Alex, you'd better not be falling for an imaginary construct!' _Alex was so wrapped up in her thoughts that if Gene hadn't grabbed her she'd have walked straight into the little girl.

'Watch your bloody step Bolly!' Alex suddenly began very aware of Gene having his arm around her middle. As if burnt by her notice, Gene's arm retreated and she actually missed it. Alex looked down to the young girl who'd been absent-mildly kicking a Pepsi can across the pavement, very nearly getting run over by Alex.

'Sorry,' Alex smiled down at the young girl, taking note of the school uniform and how the jumper colour was different to the other colours she'd seen in the area. The girl looked mournfully at Alex before continuing down the pavement, resuming the kicking of the can as if it had a purpose only she could see.

Alex watched and wondered why the young girl wasn't in school. Gene then decided to voice her thoughts by yelling after the girl. The child froze before running off in a funny way, as if her feet were trapped inside school shoes two sizes too small. If they hadn't been tracking Holger, both Alex and Gene would have gone after the girl to see if she was alright, but if Holger traded the Speed for cash before they got there then they were royally screwed.

**XXX**

'Chris, are you and Ray in position?' Alex asked into her radio as she and Gene picked up speed, nearly sprinting to the construction site. They would have been there sooner but a white transit van had blocked them off at the gate and they were now looking for an alternative way in.

'_Roger that Boss, sorry, Ma'am.' _Alex switched the radio off as the sound of a gunshot ran through the area, rattling their ears. Gene turned to look at her before sprinting off towards the wall, climbing on a bin and hoisting himself over, Alex following his lead.

Gene helped Alex down from the wall and they both made their way over to the scene where a dealer was, gunshot wound to the head and lying in his own pool of blood, which was mingling with the thick brick dust that layered the floor, giving the blood a thicker texture, making it all the more revolting. Gene pulled out his gun and began firing towards where Holger and his cronies were climbing back into the blue Ford Escort. They believed Holger to be trapped, the white transit van was still stuck at the entrance and Chris and Ray had the last exit covered, but what they didn't expect was for Holger drive towards one wall which was covered with a faded tarpaulin.

Instead of a crash and explosion, the car shot through the gap in the brick wall which had never been discovered. As the car with Liam Holger and the drugs sped away, Gene bellowed into his radio for a police car to chase after Holger, but the surprise exit hadn't been covered so by the time the flashing sirens got anywhere near the secret exit, Holger's car was long gone. Gene threw his radio to the grown in a fit just as Ray and Chris ran on to the scene.

'Guv, plods are chasing them down, there're 'eading towards the bridge. But they're not too sure.' Ray and Chris looked down at the dead dealer. Obviously Holger wasn't happy with the price of the drugs so the man believed a bullet to the man's head was a cheaper method of payment.

'Bastard's goin' down for this, Bolly. Murder on his record now, any smart judge will put the shitstick behind bars for good.' Gene said as he faced his D.I., thinking Alex's face would be plenty to calm him down.

'We're going to need witnesses,' Alex said as she turned to Ray and Chris. 'Gather up anyone you can who saw Holger coming into this sight and heard the gun fire, if we get Holger soon, we might get our hands on his gun and we can have a ballistics report to match the bullet in this man's head.' Alex pointed to the dead man on the ground.

'What about that kid, would she be a witness?' Chris asked, pointing to a young girl hidden between two skips not too far away. From the look of horror on her face, Alex guessed the girl had seen everything. Both Alex and Gene recognised her as the girl from before and called out to her. The girl jumped in shock, as if realising they were there. The girl jumped to her feet and ran from the scene.

'What are you standing there for, you useless twats, after her!' Gene bellowed at Ray and Chris who spun on their feet and charged after the girl, holding out their warrant cards and yelling.

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know so I know if this story is worth doing. I hope I got the character personalities right. There will be a lot more Galex in later chapters, just as a heads up.**


	2. Identities and Dead Drug Dealers

**Running from the past to the future**

**Hi guys! I've heard some good stuff on the first chapter, so you'll be happy to know that I've decided to continue with this story. Thanks to the people who have reviewed/favoured/followed this story it means a lot :) So here's the next one and I hope you'll like it **

_Chapter two – Identities and Dead Drug Dealers_

**1982**

Stitches had formed in both their ribs, but this didn't stop the two detectives from chasing after the blonde girl – despite her being faster than them both.

Triumph crossed Ray's face when he saw the chain linked fence cutting the girl off from the rest of the yard, but that look was short lived as the young girl had spied a gap between the fence and wall which she easily slid through and darted across the freshly paved land. Ray jumped and scaled the fence and may just have caught up, but unfortunately Chris had tried to wriggle through the hole instead and ended up stuck.

'Bloody idiot.' Ray cursed under his breath as he helped the man through and regained their speed, but by this time, the girl was no longer in sight. She could have dived behind the various piles of metal frame work and skips, or made a run for the community centre and rushed inside.

'Damn, the Guv's gonna kill us.' Chris murmured under his breath, and as if on cue, the radio in Ray's jacket pocket buzzed with static before the sound of the Manc Lion's voice buzzed through.

'_Ray, Chris, have you two twats caught her yet?' _Ray sighed and was just about to answer with the bad news when the scream echoed in their ears. Seconds was all it took for the two men to jog to the other side of an overly large bulldozer to see the girl herself struggling in the grip of two uniformed police constables.

The girl was putting up a good fight but the two officers held strong.

'This the kid you lot were lookin' for?' The tallest man asked and Ray sighed with relief in knowing that he was spared a bollocking from the Guv and Drake. Ray whipped out the radio once more and messaged the Guv himself on their location with the young girl in custody, who was still putting up a fight by clamping her teeth onto the wrist of the man holding her.

**XXX**

'This is going to require a professional approach, Guv.' Alex and Gene headed out of CID towards interview room 2 where the girl was being held; a cell was not a suitable place for a girl who they wanted to spill the beans.

'I know how to do my job Bols. If we play our cards right we can nail Holger tonight in time to get pissed down Luigi's.' Alex rolled her eyes at the man's back as he turned the handle and walked into the interview room where the young girl was sitting at the table, head bent over. Alex immediately felt sorry for the child. She'd witnessed a violent and brutal murder and was now stuck in a place she clearly didn't feel comfortable with.

Alex was on the verge of telling Gene to be sensitive and tread carefully, but surprisingly he didn't need it.

'You aright sweetheart?' The girl looked up for a second before looking back to her hands folded in her lap.

'What's ya favourite biscuit?' The girl looked confused at Gene's question, as did Alex, but the young girl mumbled under her breath.

'Speak up, someone got your tongue?' The young girl gave a small giggle and spoke up.

'Jammy dodgers.' At this Gene turned to the constable at the door and told the man to fetch a plate of Jammy Dodgers and Garibaldi's. Alex couldn't help but smile at Gene acting the good cop with the girl instead of his usual brute self. But it was hardly shocking, for Alex remembered how he had been with herself as a child and with Donny. It made her heart flutter as Gene turned off the usual Manc Lion mode and did his best to be kind to the young, frightened girl.

The constable returned with the biscuits on a small plate which he handed to Gene. The man passed over a Jammy dodger, earning an amazed look as if the sugared treat was a special treasure. Both detectives smiled as the young girl took a bite from the piece of food and grin. As she polished off the first and a second Jammy Dodger and Gene had split a Garibaldi with Alex, the two police officers pulled out various photo's of Liam Holger and members who had been at the crime scene. There was also a picture of the dead dealer as they had yet to trace him.

'Would you like to tell us your name?' Alex asked and the girl gave off a thinking face, as if determining if telling her name would trace her to where she'd come from. Upon deciding it wouldn't, the girl breathed her name in a small whisper which they only just managed to hear.

'Holly.' Alex smiled at the girl and passed her another Jammy Dodger.

'Nice to meet you Holly, I'm Alex.' Holly smiled at Alex upon knowing her name as if they were both on equal ground. The blonde girl turned to Gene had gained a voice of confidence.

'What's your name?' Her voice was still small but she seemed to grow in confidence. Gene smiled at her as he polished off a Garibaldi.

'I'm the Gene Genie.' The girl looked puzzled.

'What, like the Genie from _Aladdin_?' Alex smiled as she compared Gene in her mind to the friendly and crazy blue Genie from the cartoon film. Even Gene gave a smile to the young girl as he offered her a piece of his own biscuit. The girl seemed to be more relaxed and they believed it to be a good time to pull out the photo's, but Gene held the photo of the dead body back, not wanting Holly to have to handle too much.

'Today, you were at the building site weren't you?' Alex asked and the girl nodded, licking crumbs from her fingers.

'Did you see this man?' Alex placed the surveillance photo of Liam Holger in front of the child. You didn't need to know psychology to see that Holly was scared as her whole body tensed up and she looked away, suddenly interested in the colour of the carpet.

'Come on love, we need to know what ya saw.' Gene pulled out the other photos of Holger's gang whom had been there. Holly momentarily glanced at them before shifting in her seat to continue her inspection of the floor. Gene sighed and knew they weren't going to get anywhere.

'I think we'd better call ya mam up darlin'.' Holly looked up at this.

'That won't be easy. She'd dead.' Gene felt stupid with his words as pity filled him. He glanced to his right and saw Alex had the same look he felt in her eyes, mixed with sorrow. It was times like this Gene didn't know what to say, but thankfully Alex carried the conversation.

'Well, we'll call your Dad then.' The sadness which had dominated Holly's eyes a second ago vanished and was replaced with fear and begging.

'Don't! Please, he works nights. If you wake 'im up he'll be more angry.' Holly seemed close to tears at this, but the conversation turned interesting.

'Who looks after ya when ya dad works, if ya mam's..ya know.' Gene trailed off and Holly shrugged.

'Ms Picketer next-door used to but Dad got cross with 'er once and she stopped. Dad leaves me some beans and toast sometimes and I just watch telly then go to bed.' Gene frowned at this.

'How old are ya?' Holly shakily held up eight fingers. 'And ya Dad leaves ya on ya own all night does 'e?' Holly nodded and shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. The room stayed silent for a few minutes, neither Alex nor Gene knew what to say.

'Can I go to the toilet?' Holly was shaking now and Alex nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her out of the interview room. As the two left, Gene stayed sitting in the interview room. Alex sent him a look through the door before she disappeared from view and he knew what she was thinking as he shared the same thought – it was pretty clear why Holly didn't what them to call up her dad, and it wasn't due to him doing nights.

Gene's mind paused on the young girl and thought about how sweet and innocent looking she seemed with big green eyes and her sandy blonde hair. It filled him with rage about how a young girl could be treated in the way both he and Alex suspected. Also, another striking feature of Holly was her accent.

'Don't need to be a physiatrist to know she's scared and from Manchester Bolly.' He murmured to himself as he pulled out his cigarette packet, his thoughts now dwelling on how he could get Holly to open up to them and confirm that Liam Holger shot the dealer. The sooner the better, as it would be soon the man heard on the grape-vine that there had been a witness to the murder.

**XXX**

Alex stood outside the door to the ladies toilet's, waiting for Holly. If her and Gene's unspoken suspicions were true, the girl was from an abusive family home and had clearly ran away. She'd been suspicions in the street upon seeing her school jumper hadn't matched any from the local area. Alex continued to ponder on the young girl for another three minutes before glancing at the clock above Viv's desk and saw ten minutes had passed.

Alex pushed open the door and stepped into the ladies. What she didn't expect was too see Holly standing on the sinks, attempting to reach the latch of the bathroom window. Holly froze and stared at Alex for a few moments before jumping off the sinks and making a dash for the door hoping for escape, but instead running into Gene.

'Where'd ya think your goin'?' Holly stood, transfixed for a moment before bursting into tears. Between sobs she managed to bleat out,

'Please, I didn't see anything, just let me go, I've got to find Michael.' Alex crouched down in front of the girl and wiped away her tears.

'Holly, you're safe here, those people don't know about you. If you help us we can put the man away so he can't hurt anyone again. Do you understand?' Holly nodded and hiccupped.

'Now,' Alex continued as she finished wiping up the tears. 'Who's Michael?'

Holly sniffed and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her faded burgundy jumper. 'Michael's my big brother. He came down to London ages ago. He used to write loads, but he hasn't and dad is gettin' worse, I just want Michael!' more tears began to run down her cheeks at the mention of her lost brother.

Gene crouched down to the same level as Alex so he could look into the teary eyes of the young girl.

'Listen love, if you 'elp us out with the bad man, then we'll personally 'elp you find your brother, okay?' Holly pondered it for a few seconds, loose tears dripping from her chin, but she nodded and surprised everyone by hugging Gene tightly around his neck. The Manc Lion was frozen for a second before picking the frightened young girl up in his arms and headed for CID, Alex faithfully by his side as they set about to get Liam Holger locked up for life.

**XXX **

'Ere, boss, got some bad news for ya.' Liam Holger looked up from his magazine, feet propped up on his desk, shabby suit jacket unbuttoned and green tie loosened.

'What is it now Paul?' The man named Paul shifted on his feet, not looking Liam Holger in the face. He may have been a skinny man, but Paul knew he was a nasty piece of work when in the wrong mood.

'Remember that dude you shot at the site by the commune centre? We'll, um, some of the guys have been listening around and there's something about a kid seeing it all.'

Holger shrugged. 'So what? What's a kid gonna do to me? Bunch of cry-babies, the lot of them.' Liam Holger went back to his car magazine, smirking at the picture of a gleaming Audi Quattro, clearly making out the conversation had ended, but Paul continued.

'See, the thing is boss, there's also this thing goin' round how the pigs have got the kid and trying to get her to talk.' Holger looked up once more, fury blazing in his eyes.

'You what? Who's got the kid?'

'Hunt, sir, from Fenchurch, the one who tried to get you busted the last time.'

'I know who Hunt is you dickhead!' Holger hid his face in his hands, thinking before re-surfing. 'Right, I ain't having Hunt pull everything I own into the gutter from the words coming from some snot nosed brat. Go sort it out.'

'How do I do that?' Paul asked dumbly.

'Use your imagination, if you have anything in that shit sized brain of yours. Make sure the kid doesn't squeal. You can take some of the others with you if ya like, just do that job.' Paul finally got the suggestion and scampered from the room, leaving Liam Holger with his burning thoughts.

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know please :) sorry for the lack of Galex in this chapter, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter which will be up soon. **


	3. Corruption and sketches

**Running from the past to the future**

**Hey hey guys, I'm back. Not been too long since the last update, I'm hoping to make it a regular thing, daily updates at least once a week. Hope you've been enjoying it so far so let's get going!**

_Chapter three – Corruption and sketches _

**1982**

Shaz inspected the small purple coloured bruise that had begun to form on Chris's left upper arm.

'That little girl, the blonde one?' She asked in her southern accent as she lightly prodded the bruise, causing Chris to tense up.

'Yeah, she didn't like the idea of comin' with us, put up a 'ell of a fight. Bit one of the plods as well. Ow!' Chris cried as Shaz rubbed a light apply of cream on the bruise. Ray scoffed from his desk.

'Poof, gettin' beat up by a little kid.' Ray chuckled and flicked through his magazine. Shaz scowled at the man before returning to her desk to the mountain of paperwork she had to type up. She couldn't help but give a small smile at the idea of a young girl giving Chris a bruise. The girl in question appeared at the doors of CID, holding the hand of the Guv.

Shaz raised her eyebrows at the height of the girl and silently giggled at how Chris backed up slowly, heading into the kitchenette, muttering about wanting a coffee.

The Guv led the girl by the hand to his office where he let her sit in his seat and spin around, the tears caused by the pain of fear and her lost brother had begun to fade.

'Shaz?' Shaz looked up to see Alex leaning towards her out of the door to the Manc Lion's den. 'Do you reckon you could fetch me any intelligence you have on Liam Holger. Everything; bank statements, family records, the works.'

Shaz nodded. 'Sure thing Ma'am.' Before Shaz left, she turned back to Alex. 'Is she the girl who saw the murder?' She asked in a quiet whisper, giving a small look to the girl who was now laughing. Alex nodded.

'Poor girl.' Shaz said, Alex nodded again, a sympathetic look in her eyes as she looked at Holly. Shaz then left towards the filing cabinets to collect all information on Liam Holger.

**XXX**

Alex closed the door of the office with a click and perched in her usual spot on the edge of the desk. Gene himself leaned up against the wall and Alex couldn't help but let her eyes slowly roam up and down the impressive stance the Manc Lion set himself in.

'_Snap out of it Alex.' _She told herself and mentally shook her head at her thoughts. Alex turned and focused on Holly, who continued to spin in Gene's seat, a big smile on her face. After another three spins, Holly grabbed the edge of the desk and wavered a bit as her mind caught up with her before looking between both herself and Gene.

'Will you really help me find Michael?' She asked. Alex wasn't sure how they would. Many young people from across the country had run to the streets of London to either find fame and fortune or not to be found at all. Alex couldn't destroy the young girl's hope – it seemed her brother was the one thing she wanted more than ever in her life.

'We'll do the best we can, but you'll have to tell us everything you can about him so we can find him.' Holly pulled a thinking face as she mentally ticked off a list in her head.

'His name is Michael. He'll be about fifteen. He's blonde and his trainers always stick _real_ bad.' Alex smiled and saw Gene chuckle himself.

'You're from Manchester, aren't ya?' Gene asked and Holly gaped up at him.

'How'd you guess that?' Gene smiled.

'The Gene Genie knows everything darlin'. Don't worry, we'll find you're brother.' Holly smiled up at Gene as if he were some sort of superhero, her eyes full of admiration.

Knowing where she'd come from, Alex knew it would be easier to find her brother, and maybe confirm their suspicions why she's run away to search for her brother now and not before.

There was a knock at the door and Alex turned to see Ray sticking his head through the office.

'Guv, they found that car Holger were in. Forensics are down there, but they're gonna need their oven mitts, the things been torched.' Gene scowled and left the office after Ray. Holly stood up in her seat to watch Gene leave.

'Where's he going?' She asked as if he may never come back.

'Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Do you want to watch the telly?' Holly nodded excitedly as Alex switched the set in the office on and found a children's cartoon programme she remembered herself.

'Oh I remember this,' Alex laughed as she remembered the plot line to be a memorably funny one.

'How can you remember it, it's a new one?' Holly quizzed her and Alex caught how sharp the girl was. The D.I smiled at the girl and told her it was nothing. As the show played, Holly picked up a spare piece of paper and one of Gene's biro's and began to scribble away.

**XXX**

'They say there's nothing there Guv, no leads and no witnesses.' Ray sighed as he dropped the phone back into the cradle. 'Holger's gettin' smarter or we're gettin' slower.' Gene rubbed his eyes and sighed.

'At least we've got 'er,' He motioned to where Holly was sat, still scribbling. 'If she'll talk and identify Holger, then we've got the bastard nicked. You got any I.D on the dealer yet?'

'Yeah,' Ray passed over a file. 'Name's George Rhodes. Done for possession of snout, speed, everythin' before but never cropped up again till Holger put a bullet in 'is 'ead.'

'What gun was it?' Gene asked as he flicked through the report on Rhodes.

'.22 Calibre.' Ray said as he breathed in the fumes of his cigarette. Gene tossed the file aside as Shaz walked back into CID, her arms cradling the reports of Liam Holger and left them besides the whiteboard which was plastered with marker pen and prison photos.

'Shaz,' Gene called the plod over. 'Call up Manchester, 'ave them dig through the missing reports on a girl named Holly, she'd got an older brother called Michael, missing as well.'

'Sure thing Guv. Any other leads, her school name? Last name?' Gene thought for a second before remembering the logo stitched on Holly's burgundy school jumper.

'King Street Primary.' Amazing what little details got stuck in your head, Gene thought as Shaz nodded and walked over to her desk to make some calls. The Manc lion glanced back into his office and saw Bolly leaning over his desk to see what Holly was drawing. She smiled at the girl and was undoubtedly giving her praise. The two looked up and caught Gene's eye before exploding in a fit of giggles. Gene rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling.

Alex's eyes lingered on his for a moment more before she resumed her conversation with the young girl. Now that was wasn't looking, Gene took the opportunity to let his eyes travel up and down the length of Alex, who was looking gorgeous as ever, her hair perfectly curled in her new style, her skin tight jeans and her black and white poka-dot blouse showed just enough of her chest to suit him, but he wouldn't say no to more.

Her hazel eyes looked up again and catch his and Gene felt his heart squeeze in his chest so he diverted his own eyes. Every time they made eye contact it took a lot for him to restrain himself and he wasn't certain for how much longer he could hold on.

'_Christ Hunt, get a grip over yourself!' _Gene thought as the doors to CID opened again.

'Gene,' Gene looked up and saw Mac standing besides the door, obviously telling him to leave to room for a word. The Manc Lion stood up as Mac called out a friendly hello to Ray before leaving CID first. Gene glanced back and saw Alex watching him, curiosity in her eyes. There was something else there too. Trust. She trusted him not to follow Mac's corrupt ways.

He would never betray her trust.

Gene stepped into the deserted corridor, alone, with Mac, the man seemed calm, top button undone, tie loosened, perfectly relaxed. Gene dreaded moments like this, where Mac would ask some sort of favour with the Mason's. Every time he thought of the people he was associating with he felt vile bubble in his stomach and he had to clench his fists so they wouldn't fly out randomly.

Mac smiled. 'I heard that you're following up on Liam Holger, Gene.'

'That's right sir.' Gene spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shuffling in his boots. 'We've been having tip off's on Holger gettin' 'is 'ands on drugs and dealin' them out. The bastards now got a murder charge 'anging in the air above 'is 'ead.' Mac smiled.

'Really Gene, Liam Holger may be a small time dealer, but a murderer, really?' Gene knew where the man was heading and he didn't like it.

'Well it's true sir, we've even got a witness who saw Holger shoot a man through the 'ead after exchanging some Speed.' Mac raised his brows as he slowly strode to the window looking into CID. Gene saw Mac's eyes travel over to Holly in his office and the Manc Lion felt the need to protect the young girl. If Mac saw her as a threat there was no saying what he'd do.

'Well, a child, Gene. They make things up. Their own little fantasy world so they can get attention. It's a natural thing. I heard that she's a runaway. Find out where's she's from and send her back or contact Social Services. We're brothers now Gene and brothers help each other out.' Mac clapped Gene on the shoulder before striding down the corridor, not even giving the now infuriated Gene a chance to speak.

**XXX **

Alex could tell just how rattled Gene was when he strode into his office and slammed the door, shocking Holly whom was at the man's desk. Gene stood fuming for a few moments before violently kicking the filling cabinet.

'Guv?' Alex asked as the man held onto the cabinet and stared at the nylon tiles of the floor.

'Bastard.' Gene murmured under his breath before retrieving his hip flask and taking a healthy swing.

'What did Mac want?'

'Bent bastard wants me to shun Holger's case.' He said as he rubbed his eyes and sighing.

'But why?' Alex asked as she sat on the edge of the desk beside him.

'Dunno Bolly, but whatever the reason it's got somethin' to do with the bloody Masons.' Gene said bitterly as he took another swing. Alex saw how tense and stressed he was and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Upon touching him, she felt sparks emit onto her skin but she held her hand there, gently rubbing his shoulder, unaware Gene had felt the same sparks.

'I need a drink Bolls. Come on, Luigi's.' He rubbed his face and stood up from the desk edge.

'It's only half two,' Alex said bewildered, but she had grown accustomed to Gene and the teams heavy drinking.

'I know what you need,' Holly's small voice came as the girl climbed off Gene's office chair. She strode around the desk and handed the man a sheet of paper she'd been using earlier. Gene took the offering and smiled at what the girl had created.

'You're pretty good.' He smiled and pulled the girl up onto the desk next to him, draping one arm around her shoulders and pointing out the smiling stick people on the page.

'Who's that?' He asked, pointing to a smiling man with a large black coat.

'That's you.' Holly said, smiling happily. 'That one there is you,' Holly said as she pointed at Alex, who leaned over Gene's shoulder and smiled at the drawing. 'And that one's me.' Holly said smiling proudly.

'Who's that?' Alex asked as she pointed to a fourth person with a bright highlighter yellow tree sprouting from the person's smiling face.

'That's Michael.' Holly said, still smiling. Gene chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair.

'Tell ya what; I'll put it 'ere.' Gene strode over to his notice board and pinned the picture up besides random news articles, making the girl smile even more.

Alex watched as Gene made the girl feel happy with herself and found her mind wandering off in more directions involving herself and Gene Hunt that she was sure a blush had creeped up her face.

'Come on then, Luigi's it is.' Gene grinned before grabbing his coat, pulling open the office door and strolling out, Holly following him as his little shadow as the man called out to CID to get some work done whilst they were gone.

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know please :) so Mac's made an appearance and is bringing the corrupt ways with him. What shall happen next? You'll all have to wait and find out next time :) see ya**


	4. Pasta and Sleep-overs

**Running from the past to the future**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait on this chapter, been polishing it up so it's extra good for you. I won't rattle on; so let's get reading!**

_Chapter four – Pasta and Sleepovers _

**1982**

The cheerful atmosphere within Luigi's restaurant was contagious as the warm aroma of food and drink devoured anyone who stepped through the door. Gene and Alex had been sitting at he bar for the best of an hour, discussing Liam Holger's possible connections to Mac whilst Holly sat besides Gene, devouring a large plate full of Luigi's finest Spaghetti Bolognese.

After a while, the rest of CID made an appearance (Much to Luigi's sorrow) and began to unwind by driving the poor Italian insane.

'Doubt Holger's part of the funny 'andshake brigade Bolls, it ain't 'is style.' Gene spoke between mouthfuls of his drink.

'The what other reason's why Mac could possibly be concerned about Holger?' Alex sighed; they were getting nowhere. They had hoped to get all the information out of Holly before they headed over to Luigi's but Mac turning up just made everything more complicated.

Alex turned away from her glass of wine to watch Chris dance terribly to the Italian music to everyone's entertainment. She watched as Holly turned and laughed at Chris. The young Detective Constable, forgetting his earlier fear of the young girl, took her hand and the two did terrible dancing, most of the time laughing along with the rest of the group.

Alex smiled, consumed by the friendly warm atmosphere, momentarily forgetting about anything else, as she was absorbed in 1982. She glanced at Gene and saw the small smile on his face, a rare sight. Gene's eye caught her own and they both stared at each other for a few moments before Gene's rash words spoke out.

'You enjoyin' the view Bolls?' Alex felt herself turn nearly as red as her wine.

'Just thinking Guv.' When she labeled him as 'Guv', he felt a strange sense of disappointment. He frowned inwardly, his pout resuming control of his face.

'_What's this bloody fruitcake woman doin' to me?' _He enjoyed it when she said his name, hell; he loved the sound of anything coming from her lips. The words either stung or rattled him, but he wouldn't trade her for anything. His thoughts snapped back to reality when he felt her hand on his shoulder, sending a both burning but pleasantly cool feeling through his arm. He realized she'd been talking to him whilst he zoomed off to another planet.

'Wha' you sayin' Bolls?' He grunted as he picked up his glass of beer, ignoring the panging feeling in the pit of his stomach with the loss of the feel of her hand on him. He mentally shook the thought off as something he ate earlier.

'I said what are we going to do about Holly?' Alex causally nodded her curled-haired head over to the little girl who was now being held up on a table by Chris who'd grown twice as merry, singing into a baguette, much to Ray's amusement.

'Simple one there Bolly. I don't give a shit what Mac says. I ain't letting that girl go 'ome. Especially if 'er dad's the bastard I'm thinking 'e is. Plus, she's are only lead to nail Holger.'

'I know, but where is she going to stay? She can't exactly sleep in a cell, it would terrify her.' Gene grunted in reply, cringing as Chris toppled over, doubling the laughter in the room.

'I suppose she can stay with me, but once Mac finds out…' Alex trailed off, not wanting to think what Mac and his corrupt ways could do. They had already had a taste of what he could do after he had Kevin Hales bumped off.

Alex felt Gene's eyes watching her as she drained the reminder of her wine; it was if he could here the cogs inside her head working extreme overtime, trying and failing to piece things together.

Once she was certain that her wine glass was empty, she glanced at Gene before calling Holly over. The young girl skipped over, her beach sandy hair swaying beneath the crown of the plastic garlics Chris had placed on her head. Alex smiled and handed the decorative piece over to Luigi.

'Come on you, I think it's late enough.' Holly whined and stated she was having too much fun. But reluctantly agreed. She clasped Alex's outstretched hand. She lead the girl over to the stairs but before she got there, Holly's hand slipped from her own and Alex turned to see Holly run back to the bar and hug Gene tightly around the Manc Lions legs.

Alex found it impossible to keep the smile off her face as Gene started off looking bewildered, but in the end wrapped an arm briefly around the girl before crouching down in front of her.

'Go on Darlin', I'll see ya tomorrow, you can draw some more if ya like and we can start lookin' for your brother.' Holly smiled up at the man before hugging him around the neck and running back over to Alex to re-hold her hand.

'Night Guv.' Alex smiled at gene before heading back towards the stairs.

'Night Bolls.' Gene watched as Alex Drake and little Holly disappeared from view. His eyes lingered on the door for a few extra seconds before shaking his head and draining the last of his drink, grabbing the keys to the Quattro and leaving the restaurant, and a distressed Luigi as Ray and Chris helped themselves to all the alcohol behind the bar.

Little did any of them know, the whole evening had been discreetly watched out by a seemingly invisible man, who after gathering enough information, left the restaurant, equally unnoticed as he had arrived.

**XXX**

The television was playing softly in the background, the lights dancing along the walls of the cozy living room. Alex wasn't really paying attention to what the news had to offer as she plumped up the spare pillow and duvet she had dug out of the cupboard. Once certain that the makeshift bed was comfortable enough, Alex headed into the bathroom where Holly was stood on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, using the spare toothbrush Alex had given her.

Since the young girl had only turned up in the clothes she was wearing (Which were taking a much needed spin in the washer) Holly was dressed in one of Alex's spare shirts as a makeshift nightie. Holly didn't seem to mind, smiling at the novelty picture of Bugs Bunny that was printed on the large white shirt.

'All done?' Alex asked as Holly nodded, jumping off the stool onto the cool bathroom floor. Alex smiled and used the facecloth to wipe away the remains of the girl's toothpaste before leading her into the front room.

She felt guilty about having the bed and having Holly sleep on the sofa, but the young girl remarked that she didn't like sleeping in beds for some reason. Alex had read a lot of books on various phobias but had never come across the phobia of sleeping in a bed before. She was suspicious but that was soon sent away as she turned off the television set as Holly climbed under the duvet.

Alex sat on the edge of the sofa and tucked the duvet in. She was briefly reminded of doing a similar thing to Molly when she was younger. Alex closed her eyes for a second and let the memory wash over her mind. She had seen Molly less and less after the bomb, now her real life felt further away than ever.

'Are you ok?' Alex opened her eyes to see Holly's green eyes staring back at her. Alex smiled briefly before nodding.

'You need Mister Hunt.' Holly said as she buried beneath the duvet. Alex looked down at the young girl.

'What do you mean?'

'You look sad. Before, I saw you a Mister Hunt together and you were happy, is he special to you?' Alex didn't know what to say. If an eight year old could see how she was reacting around lately then who else had noticed?

She looked back and saw Holly was still staring; waiting for an answer.

'Yes.' The words had left her before she thought about them. But she didn't stop. 'He's very special to me. But you can't tell anyone, ok? It's a secret.' Alex pressed her finger to her own lips and Holly copied, giggling all the way. Alex laughed as well before checking the young girl had everything she needed.

'Are you sure you don't want to sleep in the bed instead?' Holly nodded as she pulled the duvet up to her chin. Alex smiled and patted the duvet and stood up.

'Well, ok then. Night.'

'Alex?' Holly called out. Alex turned back.

'What's wrong?'

'What's going to happen to me? Do I have to go home tomorrow?' The worry was clear in the girl's voice and Alex gave her a reassuring smile.

'No, Holly, you don't have to if you don't want to. We'll talk about it more in the morning, ok?' Holly nodded and buried herself beneath the duvet once more as Alex left, leaving the small lamp on, casting a warm glow across the room, which helped the girl dose off in minutes.

**XXX**

By eight-fifteen, Alex was sorting out Holly's clothing as the girl herself sat at the kitchen table devouring the last crumbs of her toast and jam with a smile. The young girl smiled up at Alex who smiled and laughed at the crust of jam that ringed her mouth.

'Go on,' Alex said with a smile, 'Go clean up.' Holly smiled and hopped off her seat and zoomed into the bathroom just as there was a knock on the front door.

Alex frowned as she wondered who would call so early. She opened the door to Gene Hunt leaning against her doorframe.

'You take you're time Bolly.' Gene said with a smirk as his eyes took in the sight of her just dressed in her pajamas and her lack of make-up. He'd only dreamed of seeing her like that, but the dream had involved a lot more than just looks.

Alex could easily tell that he was checking her legs out from her under her oversized nightshirt and rolled her eyes.

'_He's only interested in the one night thing Alex, don't start thinking otherwise.'_

'You goin' ta invite me in Bolls, or am I not welcome?' Alex moved aside so he could step into her hall. When she closed the door, Gene had already moved into the living room and was being attacked by a smaller body. Holly was like an overexcited puppy upon seeing Gene and Alex thought it was adorable. She watched with both curiosity and keen interest as Gene picked the girl up and let her hug him tight around the neck.

Holly then went into hyper drive as she raved on about imaginary games and the dream she had which involved clouds of marshmallows.

'You must 'ave a crazy little 'ead then sweetheart, clouds ain't marshmallow.' Gene smiled at the girl who was laughing away in Gene's arms. Gene glanced over to Alex before suggesting to Holly that she go draw the marshmallow clouds whilst the grown-ups talked. Holly nodded and ran off to find some pens and paper.

Gene strode over to Alex and leaned against her kitchen cabinet, pulling out a file from his coat.

'Shaz gave me that this mornin'.' Alex took the file and found records on a Holly Fitzwilliam. Her school up in Manchester had filed a missing report.

'Her school contacted the police, not her dad?' Gene grunted.

'I called them up this mornin'; apparently she's never missed school before so they rang up. Her old man said 'e didn't know where she was and didn't give a stuff.' Alex felt genuinely horrified at the neglect the girl had gone through; her own father hadn't even noticed she was missing until others noticed. She recalled seeing a few bruises on Holly's upper arms as if she had been held in a tight grip. Alex shuddered and closed the file, tossing it on the counter beside her.

'So what are we going to do?' She asked. She watched as Gene thought on and on possible things to do with the possible outcomes.

'We get 'er to tell us everthin' about the murder, get 'er to identify Holger as well.'

'What about her brother? Michael?'

'Gone through records. So far there's no sign of any Michael Fitzwilliam the lads age from Manchester on record down 'ere. Got 'is school reports though. Apparently 'is school called up as well, but the old man said 'e moved in with 'is mother in Liverpool. Checked it out, 'is mam's dead as well.'

'Are you going to keep looking?' Alex asked, not being able to imagine the sadness Holly would feel when they failed to find her brother. It seemed he was the only thing she had left to have in life.

'Course I am Bolls, I want that little kid to be as 'appy as she can be. But right now we need Holger behind bars. So get ready, we're 'eading out to the sight where the bloke got a bullet to the 'ead. I'm goin' to get Holger tonight if it kills me, and screw Mac and the consequences.'

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know please if you have a moment :) wonder what's going to happen next time. You're going to have to wait and see :)**


End file.
